Opposites Attract Not!
by Anbu Shinigami Alchemist
Summary: 13 year old Riza and Jean sing a song together at their school's annual talent show but in the end Jean doesn't get the girl he wants. Riza and...click to find out! fluff! R


Disclaimer: I don't own fma yada yada yada…etc. You know the deal. I also don't own Paula Abdul's "Opposites Attract."

Author's notes: Normally I don't do Riza/Jean fics but I found a songfic that would be perfect for them, sadly. I'm also trying to get my angry out, which was caused by all the stress of report cards coming out yesterday. I tweaked some of the lyrics. And things aren't always what they may seem (hint…hint)

Opposites Attract…Not! 

Monday Morning

"…And finally there will be a Talent Show this Friday so work on your _cute_ little acts," the principal's secretary finished on the afternoon announcements. Accidentally forgetting to shut the speakers off," God I _hate_ those children. Opps!" Some static was heard around the school followed by loud laughter.

"What are you doing for the talent show, Gracia?" a young blonde pony tailed girl asked her friend.

"I'm going to dance with Maes rapping. What are you going to do, Riza," asked a young Gracia.

"I don't know, but I'm sure as hell ain't gonna do anything with a guy," replied Riza laughing along with her friend.

"You could show off your gun skills," Gracia suggested.

"You know as well as me that I'd get suspended for the rest of the year if I bring a gun to school," Riza said sadly. "Oh no!"

"What?" the brown haired girl asked.

"It's those 'girl magnets' as they call 'em selves. You know Roy Mustang and Jean Havoc. And what do you know there's the third stooge of the day," Riza replied as she saw three boys walking straight toward them.

"You know that isn't very nice, Riza," said Gracia's future hubby pushing some glasses up his face. (Geeky Maes!)

"Geek!" Riza said quickly before turning away to only hear a scold from her best friend.

"Please forgive Riza, Maes," Gracia apologized then lied into his ear," She's PMSing."

"I am not!" Riza shouted.

"See my point?" Gracia said.

Changing the subject," Riza would you like to sing a song with me please?"

"Umm…" Riza did want to but didn't know how to tell him.

"She'd _love_ to Jean," Gracia replied for her hinting the sigh of relief from her friend.

"This is wonderful!" Jean replied happily.

Friday Afternoon

"…All devils… I mean_ children_ in the Talent Show please report to the auditorium to get set," moaned a PMSing secretary. Kids from grades 5th to 8th hurriedly walked down to the auditorium as they were told and were told when they'd be on.

½ an hour later

"…The wild wild west," a rapping Maes and dancing Gracia finished smiling, taking their bows before heading for the backstage.

"Riza and Jean, you're on," whispered this year's Talent Show instructor, Mrs. Carlson. The two children walked passed Maes and Gracia on to the stage with a mike in their hand.

Music began to play

Riza: Baby it seems we never ever agree. You like the movies and I like TV.

Jean: You take things serious and I take 'em light.

Riza: I go to bed early

Jean: And I party all night

Both: Our friends are saying

Jean: We ain't gonna last

Riza 'cause I'm move fast

Jean: And baby I'm slow

Riza: I like it quiet

Jean: And love to shout

Both: But when we get together it just all works out.

Riza: I take two steps forward.

Jean: I take two steps back.

Both: We come together 'cause opposites attract. And you know. Getting friction

Jean: Just a natural fact

Both: We come together 'cause opposites attract.

Riza: Who'd a thought…

Jean: …We could be lovers? She makes the bed

Riza: And he steals the covers

Jean: She likes it neat

Riza: And he makes a mess. I take it easy

Jean: Baby I get obsessed! She's got the money

Riza: And he's always broke. I don't like cigarettes

Jean: And I like to smoke

Both: Our things in common

Jean: There just ain't one

Both: But when we get together we have nothing fun.

Riza: I take two steps forward.

Jean: I take two steps back.

Both: We come together 'cause opposites attract. And you know. Getting friction

Jean: Just a natural fact

Both: We come together 'cause opposites attract.

Riza: A two steps forward

Jean: A two steps back

Both: we come together 'cause opposites attract. And you know. Getting friction

Jean: just a natural fact

Both: we come together 'cause opposites attract…. You know it… Baby.

Jean: Babe

Both: We come together…we come together

Riza: Baby, ain't it something how we lasted this long?

Jean: You and me proving everyone wrong

Riza: I don't thing we'll ever get our differences patched

Jean: Don't really matter 'cause we're perfectly matched

Riza: I take two steps forward.

Jean: I take two steps back.

Both: We come together 'cause opposites attract. And you know. Getting friction

Jean: Just a natural fact

Both: We come together 'cause opposites attract

Riza: A two steps forward

Jean: A two steps back

Both: We come together 'cause opposites attract. And you know. Getting friction

Jean: Just a natural fact

Both: We come together 'cause opposites attract

Jean: A two-steps forward. A two steps back

Riza: Two steps back

Jean: We come together 'cause opposites I said opposites attract. Getting friction. You know it's a fact

Riza: It's a fact

Jean: We come together 'cause opposites I said opposites…

Both: A two steps forward. A two steps back. A two steps back. Opposites attract. We go together. Go together 'cause opposites attract. A two steps forward. A two steps back. A two steps back. Opposites attract. We go together. Go together. 'Cause opposites attract.

Music fades

Applause is heard very loudly in the audience and backstage along with whistles. Riza and Jean toke their bows and the only one noticing that Riza's foot was near the edge of the stage was Roy and when she looked up she fell off the stage! Before she knew it she was on top of some boy kissing them! She was about to stop but didn't. The audience gasped when they saw that Roy Mustang had the prettiest girl on top of him kissing him! Jean growled in distaste while most everyone in the room applauded for them.

Told ya things aren't always what they may seem! I love being the writer of something like this. Just for the record: Maes, Gracia, Jean, Roy, and Riza are all 13 and in 7th grade in this fic. Hey what do you know! I just turned 13 today and I'm in 7th grade Holbrook Middle School! Which coincidentally has a 5th grade teacher by the name Mrs. Carlson who _actually_ is the instructor of our Talent Show every year. What do you know? R&R!


End file.
